Code:Steak Sauce?
by Lama Boy
Summary: My first fan fic the title may seem weird but this story has. Odd getting Steak Sauce Hi.
1. Steak Sauce HI!

Chapter1- Steak Sauce Hi!

Odd was at an 7 eleven store drinking A1 steak sauce that wasen't paid for.

Billy, Grim and Mandy from Cartoon Network were standing right next to him.

Billy already finished 12 bottles.

Odd finsihed 47.

"Hey those were not paid for" said the cashier

"I love steak sauce" said Billy

Runnnig at the speed of light.

Soon they went to Ulrich's house

"Hey, get way" said Ulrich

"Giveeee Meeee your steak sauce" gasping Odd

"Never your already Steak Sauce Hi!"said Ulrich

Yumi was over Ulrich's house with Jeremie as well.

"Oh, shit Odds Steak Sauce hi" said Jeremie

"Well we have to save him" said Yumi

"I'm a little pony short and scof here is my handle"singing Odd

"Damn we really have to save him" saidUlrich

"I'm a fairy tale princesses" said Odd while taking his shirt off and running away saying that over and over again

Then Billy, Mandy, and Grim lost their head and died.

Soon really quickly Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie were having a moment

"Even that we only knew them for 2 seconds we loveyou" said Ulrich

After that Odd wason top of a car but now in his underware.

"Weeeeeeeeee" said Odd

Jumping from car to car

He broke into a car trunk and grabed what he thought was steak sauce but Ketchup.

He drank it.

"What the fucking prince is this" yelled Odd falling to the ground.

"Yes, we got him back" said Ulrich

But not yet Odd was just breakdancing these 2 speakers came up randomly.

He was bustin a move..

Soon he ran again he was at School.

Gym tried to stop him but Odd was so fast Gym flew into the air breaking all of his body parts.

"Ouch" said Gym

Soon the Ambulance came but didn't notice he was there so the Ambulance truck just ran over him.

Odd was at risk he was in his underware at the School.

Yelling random crap what will Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie do? To be continued... In chapter 2


	2. Bye Bye hi? Hello Ahh!

Chapter 2- Bye Bye Hi? Hello Ahhh!

Sorry for all the wait I was thinking and had to do all lot of homework!

Odd wasen't hi any more but was in the middle of the street.

A car was coming by.

"Watch out!" yelled Jeremie

"Huh? what are you talking about" said Odd

He soon got hit and fell into a ditch

"Ouch" said Odd

"The Odds that Odd would fall into a ditch is 1 to 1000" said Jeremie

"The hell who would dig a damn ditch in the middle of some where" said Odd

"Me" said a weird person from no where of some where

"Oh..sorry" said Odd

"It's ok" said the weird person from no where of some where.

"Hey, Odd" said Ulrich

"Yeah" said Odd

"How many fingers am I holding up" said Ulrich holding 3

"20" anwsered Odd

"Wrong" said Ulrich

All of a sudden a magical pig fairy came up

"I have 3 wishes they can only be about pie" said the fairy

"Ok I wish for Blue Berry Pie" said Odd

All of a sudden a big huge pie came up and squished Odd.

"Man is this a chapter about me always getting hurt" said Odd

All ofa sudden the typer came up

"Ya" said the typer

"But why me why not the PIG! the PIG! the PIG!" said Odd

"Oh, ok I'll hurt the pig once" said the typer

Soon an anvil fell on the pig and hit him.

"Ouch" said the pig

"Well what are you waiting for!" said Odd

"What" said the typer

"Oh ok" said the typer he soon went away

The chapter soon was over and Odd was painfuly hurt ouch!


	3. Potato, not steak sauce

Chapter 3- Potato, not steak sauce

Odd was at Ulrich's house.

"Hihi" said Odd

"What's Hihi?" said Ulrich

"A new way to say Hi" said Odd

"Oh" said Ulrich

"Can I have a potato?" said Odd

"Uhhh? May be" said Ulrich

"Pleeeasee!" said Odd

"Ok" said Ulrich

Soon Odd looked in the pantry he could not find any potatoes.

So he looked in the freezer.

He was chewing on a frozen ice potato.

"Yummy, this is good" said Odd

"What the hell!" said Ulrich

"Huh?" said Odd

"You can't eat the potato it's alive!" said Ulrich

"What" said Odd spitting the potato out of his mouth.

"You have eaten a sacred potato" said a voice of no where

"Who are you?" asked Odd

"The potato god" said the god of potato

"Huh? A potato god what's your powers?" said Odd

"Well I can make French fries and potato chips," said the god of potato

"Hahahaha, those aren't real powers." Said Odd

Soon Odd turned into a magic potato chip.

"Cool I'm tasty," said Odd biting himself

"Yummy, I'm Steak Sauce flavor my favorite." Said Odd

"Turn him back," said Ulrich

"Noooo!" said the god of potato

"Why" said Ulrich

"Hey potato god" said a pickle that came to life

"Yeah if you're taking them your taking me," said Pickle

"What's the magic word?" said the god of potato

"Please" said Pickle

"Ok" said the god of potato.

Soon they turned back to normal

Then Odd woke up not even knowing it was a dream.

He was going to eat dinner

"Guess what we have French fries, Turkey chips and Mashed Potatoes" said Odds mom

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Odd

He then woke up again in another dream that was a dream.

I know it doesn't make sense but. I'm using my imagination and spell check.

"Hey guess what Odd were going out for dinner." Said Odds mom

"Ok" said Odd

Still not knowing it was a dream inside a dream inside a dream inside the pig fairy's dream. Inside the god of potatoes kings dream.


	4. Attack of Evil Marshmallow thinges

Chapter 4- Attack of Evil Mutant Marshmallow Thingies?

Well remeber when Odd was steak sauce high well it's about to get badder if badder was a word.

Well this started along time ago when Odd was only 4 years old he was in kindergarden.

"Ok class today we are making Marshmallow Sculptures." said the retarded teacher

"Yeah I'm making a one with pants." said Odd

Soon all the kids made an mashmallow sclupture. And Odd called his sculpture Bob.

Odd's sclupture had eyes, legs, and hands.

"Yea! it's a master peice." said Odd

After that Odd went home and put his sculpture in a glass of Steak Sauce and left it there ever since.

One day after a false alarm at the factory the sclupture started to grow and grow 12 minutes later it was the size of GodZilla.

"Roar!"yelled the marshmallow somthing

"What the dear hell is that!" said Ulrich

"I think it's Bob!" yelled Odd

"Bob? who's Bob" asked Aleita

"It's I guess my Kindergarden art project." said Odd

"Wow I think you failed Art." said Jeremie

"Exucuse Me," said Odd "I got an F-" said Odd

"Sorry,Odd" said Jeremie

"It's ok" said Odd

"Ok wait how are we going to kill it." asked Yumi

"I don't really know." said Jeremie

Soon the God Zilla size marsmallow thingy was multipling!

Soon 2 of then 4.6,8,9,10 then the marshmallow thingies was cheerleading.

"Ok this really Odd more Odd then Odd!" said Ulrich

"Hey!" said Odd not even knowing what was going on.

"We have to stop the Terrible cheerleader thinges." said Yumi

Soon Odd vanished into then air. Then Aleita spoted him. Odd was in cheerleader outfit on a stage.

"Are you ready to cheer!" yelled Odd in a microphone that came out of no where.

Soon the marshmallow monsters died beacuse of the bad cheerleading!

"Give me a B, R, E, A, K, D, A, N, C, E" said Odd

"Breakdance?" asked Jeremie

Soon Odd was doing the moonwalk.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Odd

Well the chapter is over and the City was saved thanks to the PowerPuff Girls.

And they lived happily ever after.

Uhh! I messed up again.

Well you get it the chapter is dog gone freaking cow pokeing over!


	5. Cartoons!

Chapter 5- Cartoons!

(Ulrich was looking for Odd after the Marshmallow isndent) Ulrich was looking out Odd's house window.)

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Odd watching cartoons and drinking steak sauce at the same time upside down.

"Oh Crap" yelled Ulrich

Right Beside of Odd was The Grim Reapers Syth. And right beside that was 149 bottles of empty Steak Sauce.

Soon the Commerical Came up.

"Time to have fun." said Odd

He started to Shake!

Odd grabbed the syth and ran outside. Not even noticing Ulrich.

"Say hello to my little friend." said Odd zapping a tree and turing it into a Star Fire from Teen Tiatans.

"Sweet it must be on Cartoon Mode." said Odd zapping his school and making it turn into a Arcade.

Odd walking into the Arcade seeing people he zapped Willam who turned into Naruto.And one thousand other kids turning them into Amine of Cartoon.

Soon Odd turned himself into a Lama Lord.

"Yes Now I Own The New Cartoon Land." yelled Odd behind him was those grapihics of lighting.

"What the hell are you doing Odd!" yelled Ulrich

Soon Odd turned Ulrich into a peice of Dog Poo.

"Hey what the fuck!" said Yumi

"Huh!" yelled Odd turning everyone he didn't zap into a peice of dog poo!

Later about 1 and a half our ago...

"Honey I'm home" said Odd's Mom

"I missed you." said Odd

"I got you cookies." said Odd's Mom

Soon All of Kadic turned back to normal but you know when I said every one turned back to normal only one person didn't Sissi

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I hate this stupid typer!" yelled Sissi

Soon the typer (a.k.a. me) struck her with lighting and threw into a tolite and flushed.

Then the chapter was hapilly ever over The End.

* * *

Put A Review or Pay your Insides. Thanks 


	6. Clash of the Fan Fic Pt 1

Sorry for the short chapter I will try to make Part 2 much longer!

* * *

Chapter 6- Clash of the Fan Fic Part 1

(Fan fiction Studio)

"Hey Odd I need you to wax the cat in this fan fiction." Said the narrator

"Wax? Cat? Huh?" said Odd

"No wax the cat!" said the narrator

"That's the 15th time I did that. I not doing again. " Said Odd

"Then your fired!" said the Narrator

"Were on in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" said the Narrator

While the show was playing Odd was outside looking at the clouds.

"Well that one look's kinda of like steak sauce." Said Odd

When Xana opened a portal that took you to where the writer of this fan fic was.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Odd

"I'm the writer!" said me

"I'm taking over the fan fic!" yelled Odd grabbing the computer.

"Never!" said the me grabbing the computer back

Soon I ran away typing at the same time.

" I'll get you for this!" said Odd running at the speed of sound.

* * *

Please Put a Review or fear my team of Lama's! 


	7. Clash of the Fan Fic Pt 2

Last time on Code Steak Sauce: Well Odd was fired and was trying to change the story by getting the typer and killing him at will!As the typer (a.k.a Me) I will not allow that to happen. So let the story go on Ok!

* * *

Chapter 7- Clash of the Fanfic Pt. 2

"Man after all that waiting it took you this long to write this peice of crap!" yelled Odd

"Hey this is not crap it's a work of art!" yelled Me

"Let's have a Tea Party!" said Odd

(Watching a Comeical on Tea and Parties)

"Ok, sure maybe we can just jump of a clif next!" said Me

"Cool!" said Odd

Soon I typed in random stuff and thinges. Soon Odd and Me where at a Tea Party with a 90 year old lady and an a cat.

"How Did you do that?" asked Odd

"I'm the typer/writer/director/narrator/ect." said Me

"Oh yeah." said Odd

"Now what?" asked Me

"Anything. Your the typer!" said Odd

"Let's go to Crappy Cartoon world!" said Me

"That's Closed." said Odd

"How About Cannada?" said Me

"I can't drive!" said Odd

"I'm out of Ideas!" said Me

"How about we go to Ulrich's house." said Odd

"Ok" said Me

We soon left and saw that Ulrich wasen't there!

The Clash of the Fanfics don't have to do with anything about this chapter so just buzz off!

* * *

I Like Pie...yummy oh yeah put an review


	8. Steak Sauce versus Gatorade

Chapter 8- Steak Sauce versus Gatorade

Well Clash of the Fanfic's were over so I made an Deleted Editors Cut of The Movie Steak Sauce versus Gatorade the endings sequal 2!

So ENJOY

* * *

Well it all started last week a kid name Mr.Thristy Gatorade was waiting for a bus. So He went to the bus stop. All of a sudden he was thristy because it was 99099090 degrees outside. So this Mr.Gatorade thought of this idea called an Energy Drink. So he made one and he started drinking it. He soon figured out Gatorade gave you energy and bad gas. So he started to sell this engery drink so I got pissed off. Soon this guy was at a grill resturant and he wanted a better tasteing dinner so he thought of this type of sauce called steak sauce. Soon he started to sell this. Then there was this poll for the best thing in the world. The Choices were Steak Sauce, Gatorade, Steak Sauce and Gatorade. People started voting after 1 week of voting the results were Gatorade 99 and Steak Sauce 

100. Soon the Random maker of Steak Sauce got to sell it at Mini Marts and Wall-Mart. Yeah I won and soon he fell of this random cliff and died.

He yelled AHHHHHHHHH! and landed on his mom he is still alive and is in your important place aka bathroom shaving his 90 year old beard and dacing to this number 1 hit song called Singing with the Hippees.

He was so happy he died in the shower. He lived happliy ever after the end.

"Dad I don't belive you still think I like fairy tale stories." said Odd

"Odd dear I think your over thinking I am a cat not your Dad!" said a cat

"Oh Ok want to go get Steak Sauce High?" said Odd

"Sure." said the Cat

Soon they went dyestoring things and the story went happily going on the end of this chapter.


	9. Bad Luck

Chapter 9- Bad Luck

It was Friday the 13 bad luck.

Cars were flying. It was raining cats and dogs. Also some monkeys.

Odd was at Ulrich's House he was waiting in line for the important place aka Bathroom and was playing his Game boy Sp.

His Sp started leaking Salt.

"Oh Crap thats bad luck!" yelled Odd

" Soon the walls and floor started to crack.

"Ahhhh! I stepped on 16 diffrant cracks! Thats more bad luck!" yelled Odd

Soon Ulrich started walking over these Black Cats, Stepping on Cracks and Walking under Random Ladders.

"This is Good Luck." said Ulrich

"No it's not!" yelled Odd

"It's not soon the house caught half on fire. This sattilite fell onhis house and this rubber chicken started to slap Ulrichs Mommy.

"It's not safe here!" yelled Odd and running for his lifebut bumping into the wall.

"Ouch thats gotta hurt!" said Ulrich

Soon they looked at this random calander that said it was opposite week.

" What the fck is going on the hll it jack aing is going on." said Odd

"Stop it the Chapter has end!" said Ulrich

"Oh Ok then." said Odd

* * *

**So What Ya Think? Please Put a Review**


	10. The Sacred Steak Sauce

Chapter 10- The Sacred Steak Sauce (that screwed this chapter up.)

"Crud were out of Steak Sauce." said Odd

"Well this sucks." said Ulrich

"Yeah. what are we going to do without steak sauce it's in the title." said Odd

"Don't really know." said Ulrich

The mail got to Odd's house.

"Sweetness the A1 Limited Time Steak Sauce" said Odd "Let's feed it to a garden hose." said Odd

"And why... don't we drink it ourselfs?" said Ulrich

"Thats a good idea." said Odd

"You first." said Ulrich

Soon Odd finshed all of the Steak Sauce. His eyes were red. He was spining in circles.

"Feeling Loopy" said Odd "I'm Loopy."

" I didn't make a poopy."

" Iv'e meet Snoopy."

" I fucking Loopy"

Soon Odd turned into a Lizard with an electric gituar and started to sing it again and again.

"Guess what Ulrich I'm gooooooooooooooiinnng to killllll soome oneeeeee offf." said Odd

"To bad there wasen't subtitles beacuse I didn't understand a word you said." said Ulrich

"Wahhhhhhhh!" cried Odd Soon Odd stabbed a random llama.

And the llama kicked him in the balls. Or the Weee.

"Damn it!" said Ulrich "Thats gotta a hurt."

"uhhhhhhhh..." said Odd he was on the floor from being killed by the llama

"Sir Fatty Pants Mc Doogels Funky." said this random person.

"


	11. Talent Show

Chapter 11- Talent Show

"Well this was a wounderful time to have a Talent Show." said Odd

"And why?" asked the Principal Delmas

"Because, I have the perfect act why elese." said Odd

"Fine then but you will need judges." said Delmas

"I already have them." said Odd

"Oh,it's going to start tonight." said Delmas

Odd was already out. And the sign up form was filled.

"Alright this going to be awsome." thought Odd

(Tonight)

"Welcome to the Odd's Awsome all my idea tallent show." said Odd "With your host and actor and the best at every thing Odd DellaRobia" said Odd

"First to introduce the judges." said Delmas "First we've got Simon Nelson next Randy Jackson and last Palua Abdul." said Delmas

Soon people were throwing empty milk cartons at Simon.

"Ahhhh! Mommy please." said Simon

"God whats your problem Simon your a fag and every one knows that." said Randy

"First we have Herb." said Delmas

"I will shove 2 lemons up my nose." said Herb Missing and hitting his eyes.

"AhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhHHHHh, my eyes please help me." said Herb running off the stage and falling on his head.

(Simon's Rating: What the hell was that! You'll never make it.)

(Paula's Rating's: No what was that.)

(Randy's Rating's: Man that sucked.)

"Owwww, you don't make it." said Delmas "Next we have Sissi." said Delmas

"For my act I will act pretty." said Sissi

(Simon's Rating's: Shit, I'm blind!)

(Paula's Rating: Hell No I rather die then look at you)

(Randy's Rating:Your uglyier then Michael Jackson.)

"I'm sorry, you did not make it." said Odd

"Next Last but not least we have Willaim&Odd." said Delmas

"Were going to sing a song for Jackie Chan." said Willaim

(Singin Starts)

It's the azn nigga fuck the rest  
Dallas to New York jigga, we the best  
Vietnam to Japan to Mongolia  
Philippines to Taiwan to Cambodia  
Korea, ah ah, hometown China  
who you got, huh?  
you got shit nigga, feel the size  
it's the A-Z-N better recognize

got rice, bitch? got rice?  
got food, got soup, got spice?  
got brains like us? got skills like us?  
got cars? got clothes? got girls like us?  
wassup we the shit and we kill ya'll fools  
we got money in the bank from our family jewels  
can we help it if we raid and corrupt the schools?  
it don't matter fuck the law shit we break the rules  
we jack cars, pop games, yo we got the tools  
hoop it up, break it down then we shoot some pool,  
you fuck with me, you fuck with all bitch, don't think it's cool  
one on one fuck that it's three on one no duels

got rice bitch? got rice?  
anything you can show that is nice?  
got cash,got moves, got thoughts like us?  
Fuck no, Hell you white you'll never be like us  
Take off your shoes when you enter please  
or Crawl around on the floor with your fucking knees  
don't mind the smell you'll get used to it  
moth balls, fried squid, and that buddha shit  
what the hell is that you think i don't see  
no forks in the house chops sticks only  
have a taste don't be scared try the lemon tea  
you don't want thats alright try the fuck on me

Got rice bitch, got rice?  
Got luck anytime you roll the dice?  
your luck is bad unless you run and hide,  
cuz we're thugs for life baby, Asian Pride...

(Simon's Rating: Wow, pretty bad)

(Paula's Rating: nice)

(Randy's Rating: Cool. Yo)

Soon Willaim got a shotgun and killed off Simon.

"Ahhhhhhh! what the hell is going on?" said Simon

"Well the winner is Odd and Willaim." said Odd


	12. Code:Llama

This Is the shortest Chapter in Code:Steak Sauce!

* * *

Chapter 12- Code: Llama 

"Hello, and today we are intevewing Code:Llama." said Odd "So Fuzz how did you feel when Isama Rykia created you?"

"Great, Phill my favorite part was when I went to the show Code: Lyoko." responded Fuzz

"So Brain since you were the smartest what is your favorite type of Llama?" asked Odd

"Well, my type of course." said Brain

"Oh ok then." said Odd

"Shy since what's your favorite way to show your Shy." asked Odd

"...(no respond)"by Shy

"Great, wow amazing." said Odd

"Uhh...so Japanesse Dudet how are you?" asked Odd

"Fhfie-ajcnajf( Speaking Gebbrish to Odd but supposed to be Japanesse)Fkahkjcskf" said Japanesse Dudet

"Ahhhhh! it's an thing!"yelled Odd

SEE YA NEXT TIME ON CODE:STEAK SAUCE!

(Code Lyoko isbrought to you by Wall-Mart _Always Low Prices Always!_ and A1 Steak Sauce _Orginal Steak, Great Steak Sauce_)


	13. Odd and Ulrich are terrorist

Chapter 13- Odd and Ulrich are Terrorist 

Well all started when spring break was began. And Odd's bus was late to pick him up.

"Aww...come on it can't be." said Odd "Today is Steak Sauce Bingo."

Soon every one was afraid.

"I can't take it anymore!" yelled Odd

"So your walking home?" asked Ulrich

"Yup and your coming." said Odd

"Fine." said Ulrich

Soon they ran the opposite way there houses where.

After 3 seconds the bus was coming soon Aleita, Jeremie and Yumi where worried.

"Uhh, you think there alright?" asked Yumi

"No...there houses are 6 miles and they ran the wrong way." said Jeremie

Soon when the got home they watched the news.

Annocer: This is Channel 3 news

Guy: Today 2 new terrorist where found in America there name are Odd DellaRobia and Ulrich Stern.

"Well those name sound like I heard them." said Yumi the only reason she couldn't tell is because they had huge beards.


	14. Everybody Hates Sissi

Chapter 14- Every Body Hates Sissi!

"Another School Day." said Sissi she was making her hair when she caught shocked.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Sissi

Soon every one heard it. And her hair was all sticked up.

"Hahah!" said Odd looking at Sissi

So she got ready any way and soon while walking to her classroom she was pushed into the mud.

"What the hell! my new 174911241412542265 dollar shirt." said Sissi

"Hahahaha!" said Odd

"Fuck you!" shouted Sissi

Soon Odd shacked his ass in front of Sissi's face.

"It burn's!" yelled Sissi soon 12 crows went on top of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Sissi

In class Sissi was doing this test that took up 90 percent out of 99 percent of his class. She got an F.

"What the fuck is wrong with my life!" said Sissi in class

"You get a Detention Sissi." said the teacher

Sissi went to detention and Odd was there he was drinking Steak Sauce. And burping really loud

"BURPPPPPPPPP!" burped Odd

"Ahhhh, your so immature." said Sissi

Soon she was finshed with detention so she went and some how she was on top of the building.So she saw this truck it had the worlds softest pillow.

"This is going to be easy." said Sissi

So she jumped soon the pillow truck left and came the most pointest rocks truck. So she was in the hospital for this whole chapter starting now.

* * *

**I'd like to thank the makers of Every Body Loves Aletia, Sissi, Yumi, Theo and much more. Without you people I couldn't make this wounderful chapter. And Please put a Reveiw or I'll run over one with a pillow**


	15. Cooking With Odd

Chapter 15- Cooking With Odd

"Welcome to Cooking with Lyoko staring Odd." said Odd

(Pause/Clap/Cheer)

"Ahhhh!" said a random person running into the wall.

"Soo...today we will be making Steak Sauce Flambay." said Odd

Soon the Oven started to smoke.

"Who the fuck left the oven on?" asked Odd

"You,did stupid." said the driector

"Oh,well so you get a pot and poor 90,000 pounds of Steak Sauce. Then you stir with a pair of chop sticks." said Odd

All of a sudden the wall started to catch on fire.

Soon Odd started to hit it with a towel.

"No it can't be!" shouted Odd "Not Again."

Soon the whole set fell over and everyone started to scream like hell and running around like Sissy Little Babies.

"NO! IT CAN'T OF BE!" said Odd "Crud, the people didn't learn." soon Odd's hair was on fire and he fell into a ditch.

So Odd was in pain Ulrich,Yumi, Jeremie and Aleita weren't even noticed in this chapter.

Soon Odd saw his friends in the seats.

"Great to have you here." said Odd

"sure is." said the group in a unsion

"Hahahahhah!" said Odd


	16. Speical Chapter Lottery Tickets!

!Speical Chapter!

thank you: Evil Jeremy and Xana-is-a-bich

Chapter 16

Lottery Tickets

Well it all started when Odd was in trouble he was cleaning a teepeed house and listening to the radio when he saw a Lottery Ticket.

"Today for the Macho Millions are 12-12-12-11" said the announcer

"Wow! I won a one million dollars!" said Odd "I'm going to spend it all on Steak Sauce."

Soon Odd walked into seven eleven. And but 90 thousand bottles of Steak Sauce.

Odd was going to his house when the Magical Pig Fairy came up.

"What Are You Doing?" asked the Pig Fairy

"You Again!" yelled Odd

"Yes,me I'm your idol stupid!" said the Pig Fairy.

"No my Idol is the Potato God!" said Odd

"What You Don't Love Me?" asked the Pig Fairy

Soon it vanished and Odd went at home.

And Drank bottle by bottle brain ache by brain ache but Odd didn't have a brain so whatever.

"Crazy Chicken I want Ice Cream!" said Odd

Drinking the last bottle and making him outragestly crazy!

Soon Odd turned into a fariy tale princess.

"I'm a Fairy Tale Princess and I'm Beautiful!" said Odd

Soon Odd ran outside screaming it over and over again he started to sing a Weird Al song!

Elmo's got a gun

Elmo's got a gun

Big Bird's On the Run

Erines dialing 911

What Made Elmo Snap?

Was he tired of big birds crap?

They said when Elmo was arrested they found oscar headless in the trash,

And then he stoped.

"I like Pie" said Odd "Blue is Color!"

"Wow, I think Xana lanuched an Attack Odd is acting weird-er." said Jeremie

"No,it's Steak Sauce." said Ulrich

"We got to stop him...again!" said Yumi

"That's the right thing to do." said Aleita

Soon Odd's house turned into Cake and Mario and Luigi got drunk of Steak Sauce.

"YA...Level Up!" said Mario

"Fuck You! I want a higher level." said Luigi hitting Mario in the head with a frying pan.

"Ouch..." said Mario his head had frying pan egg marks.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha!" laughed Odd

Soon he blew up Mario and Luigi!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Cheese Puffs are Good!" said Odd soon he brought out a dolly and was having a tea party.

"It burns!" said Ulrich

"Hey Guy's I have an idea to stop Odd." said Jeremie

"Lay it on Me." said Ulrich

"We need Nacho's Odd's Favorite Food, A net, some Laughing Gas and rope." said Jeremie

"Cool I already know what the plan is." said Aletia

"So What is it?" asked Yumi

Soon Jeremie set up the trap and Everybody knew the plan.

Soon Odd was putting on Eye Shadow and Lip Stick when he saw the nachos on the floor on top of the net.

"NACHOS!" shouted Odd

"Yes,he falling for the plan." said Jeremie

Soon Odd grabbed the nachos and Jeremie pulled the rope tied to the Net making Odd stuck.

"GIMME NACHOS!" said Odd eating them all in one bite.

"Wow!" said Jeremie

Soon Yumi put a tank of Laughing Gas into Odd's Mouth he started to Laught.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" laughted Odd untill it started to rain he started to stop and soon he fell into a Freezer and turned into the freezer pop.

And what happend to the Pig Fairy well the left over 1000 dollars Odd didn't use. The Pig Fairy turned into a Pimp and a Host on the Late Night Show!


	17. Code Steak Sauce 2 News

------CODE STEAK SAUCE 2 ?----------

Yes, this is a Code Steak Sauce 2 but with alot of new charctars and new backgrounds. Odd finds away too make Steak Sauce more powerful and more deadly when he drink's it he terorises the whole town and also try's to kill people will the lyoko group save Odd? Find Out More Info Soon!

------New Charctars and New Plot------

Don't Get to Confused this is just a new Steak Sauce with a twist and new charctars like Mario from Games. This new story can only make sence to people who have read Code: Steak Sauce 1 my first fanfic. That story will tell you a lot about this story so read it if you want to know what goes on in this story. This story is going to be a Humor/Action Advanture and will be the funniest most action packed story I wrote.

P.S. This Story may come out January 28,2007 or June 2, 2006 with only 1 chapter to start.

Thanks

-Isama Rykia

Characters Of The New Story

Steak Sauce Unleashed Season 2

Code Lyoko

Odd Della Robia

Ulrich Stern

Yumi Ishyama

Jeremie Bopolis

Aleita Lyoko

Family Guy

Peter Griffen

Stewie Griffen

The Simpsons

Bart Simpsons

Homer Simpsons

The Series of Unfortante Events

Klaus Bauldlarie

Violet Bauldlarie

Sunny Bauldlarie

Games

Mario

Luigi

South Park

The Whole Group

Pokemon

not yet 100 percent sure

Yugioh Gx other

not yet 100 percent sure

Bevis and Butthead

Bevis

Butthead

Other (Cartoons,Fanficiton Chartars,Ect.)

Sponge Bob, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles- Sponge Bob Square Pants

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy- Fairly Odd Parents

Danny Phantom- Danny Phantom


End file.
